Learning the Maze
by Skywitch91
Summary: Begins 2 years before the start of the trilogy, where the first people are thrown into the maze.


**Credit for the maze runner goes to the awesome James Dashner!**

Minhos POV-

We are all crammed into a small elevator, going up and up into unknown territory. There are around 20 of us altogether, and I think I'm the first one awake. I remember nothing, except my name and that I am around 15.

I don't know where we're going. My eyes are adjusting to the light and I take in my surroundings. There are 20 of us, all boys, aged around 12 to 17. There are a few supply crates, probably holding important supplies. I look around and notice a boy, around my age, watching me. ''Hi'' he says. I grin back and stick my hand out. He shakes in firmly. ''Minho'' I tell him. ''Alby'' he says in return.''So'' he says. ''Where are we going?''. I shrug and tell him his guess is as good as mine. Another boy stirs in the corner, about My age. He looks at us both suspiciously. ''Where are we'' he says. He's small thin, but looks strong. We tell him we have no idea, and he introduces himself as Newt. We grin and sit in silence as the elevator continues to move up.

It stops after about an hour. The rest of the boys have woke up now. The roof of the elevator opens. The sun streams in, blinding us all. Alby looks at me and we nod. We climb out of the box first, followed by newt and the other boys. We are in a compound, surrounded by thick high walls. There are open doors in the middle of each wall. In one corner there is a forest, another a paddock, Another a few small buildings and the other a big field. ''Look'' says one of the boys. We look to where he is pointing and there is a box with a note on top of it. A muscled boy goes over to it and picks it up. He reads through it and then hands it to me.

'_Dear whoever it may concern'_ it says.

_Welcome to the maze. You twenty boys have been selected to be a part of a big experiment. You are special. The area you are standing in now is called the Glade. The Glade is in the centre of a big maze which you are surrounded by. As impossible as it may seem, there is a way out of the maze. The walls will close every night, sealing you safely inside the Glade and sealing the enemies out. Don't be in the maze at night. Dangerous creatures patrol it._

_You are the first 20 people to ever be throw into the maze. Each month, a new boy will join you. Every week, the box will be sent up containing valuable supplies, including grief serum, which will save you from the stings of the Creatures. Good luck my friends. Yours sincerely, the creators'_

I finish reading and pass it on to newt, who reads it quickly and then passes it on. For the first time, I am scared. It is quite until everyone is finished reading, and someone says ''We need to think about this. First we need a leader''. Every looks around until Newt says '' I nominate him''. He is pointing at a boy around 16, who's strong and looks clever, the one who picked up the note. He says his name is Nick. Everyone else nods as he looks at us, shocked. ''Okay.I accept that. Now we need to allocate jobs''. He sits on the grass and looks at us all. We also sit down. He picks Alby as second in command. Someone says ''I want to cook'' and everyone looks at him. ''My names Siggy. I remember how to cook. But that's it''. Nick and Alby confirms that and then Newt says ''I want to explore the maze''. ''Me too'' I call out. A strong boy called Gally says he want to be a builder, and a small kid Called Zart says he wants to be a gardener, planting crops and farming them. ''A track-hoe'' jokes newt. ''Yeah I like that name'' says Zart. ''Keeper. Keeper of the track-hoes. I like it''. Winston comes back after exploring the compounds and says he want to run the blood house and look after the animals. ''Ill be a slicer'' he says. A 14 year old call Clint says he's good at healing, so he'll be a doctor, and we nicknames them med-jacks, because he says he'll have jack all to do if no ones sick. Someone volunteers to be what we nickname a brick nick, who repairs buildings and jobs like that. We elect someone to be a slopper, cleaning up, and a pale kid becomes a bagger, saying he'll guard and take care of the dead. We take sleeping bags and curl up in the big field. The doors close and we go to sleep, happy we have survived our first day.


End file.
